Frozen World
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: When the banished Ice Queen was found on Earth and started to freeze everything in winter, Sonic must stop her until he got cast by a spell. Queen Snowflake will do anything she could to help the blue hedgehog from a frozen heart spell, and get back to her own world, but there is evil queen to take care of... Will Sonic be free from the spell of being frozen?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Ice Queen***

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the far away land, there lived a young queen who has the power of snow. She is the ruler of the Ice Empire, and many people worship her. She is named Queen Snowflake the Wolf. White fur, blonde hair with a white streak in a braid, sky blue eyes, and wearing a blue outfit with blue high heel boots. On her head is a silver crown.<br>When Snowflake's family were passed away since she was a little girl, she becomes queen early, and can control ice and snow in her world, but she keeps her powerful attack in only for danger. It was called, "Blizzard Puff". It can freeze anybody, and never melt in the sunlight. But there was someone who wants to take the throne of the Ice Queen... She, too, is the queen herself...

* * *

><p>At the Ice Empire, everyone is celebrating Queen Snowflake's 22nd birthday, and it is the anniversary since she became queen. Snowflake waved at her people around with a smile on her face, until a cold blizzard hits her. Her guards took out their ice swords and saw the snow forming a figure of a white unicorn wearing a white gown, and a silver crown. Snowflake got off of her ice carriage and stare at the unicorn with a hatred look on her face.<p>

"Well, well." The unicorn says, forming a smile. "It's been a long time, my dear Snowflake." She started to approach her until the guards blocked her, but the unicorn froze them with her hands by touching their shoulders. Everyone stepped away from her in fear. "And I haven't received any invitation to your birthday, dearie." The unicorn said.

"...You are unwelcome here, Celest." Snowflake said, coldly. "My kingdom isn't yours for the taking. You are a danger." The unicorn is silent for a moment, until she began to chuckle. Snowflake raise a brow in confusion.

"Oh dear. What an awkward situation." Celest said, looking around to see the citizens. "Well, I do...expect you to reject." She took out a gold jar, and the white wolf made a look. Celest was about to open the jar until Snowflake came towards her.

"Anything but this, Celest." She said. "I'll give you anything you want, but my kingdom." But then, Celest's horn glows to make Snowflake grunt in agony. The jar opened and Snowflake can feel herself being sucked in. "Uggh...no..." The other guards were about to save their queen, but Celest stops them with her hand, warning them that she will freeze them. Now, the white wolf got in the jar to be trapped in forever. Celest laughed evilly and sets down the jar.

"Ice Empire...is mine." She said. She uses her snow powers to make the jar disappear. "Your queen is gone forever. Now...bow to your new queen. Queen Celest." The unicorn said. The guards refused to command their new queen, until the citizens do to live. Now, they all have no choice. Celest's laughter fills in the cold air.

* * *

><p>In planet Earth, a gold jar appears in the middle of the road of the neighborhood, it tips over and the lid is open. Appearing is Snowflake. She stood up straight and opened her eyes to see that she is not in her world. There's snow, but not colder as her world. Snowflake turned to see there is a city ahead of her. As she walked, ice appears on the road from her feet.<p>

"This world is not frozen enough." She says. "But I can fix that." She continues to walk down the road to get to the city, leaving the icy road she made behind her. A queen is coming...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Colder than Ever***

* * *

><p>At Tails' lab, he was fixing his plane, the Tornado, in the warm garage until he feels a chill coming in. Tails shook a little and check to make sure the garage door is sealed shut and windows are shut, but they are sealed shut. Where did the cold air come from? Tails thought it was probably nothing, but the air is getting colder and colder. Boy, was this winter getting really chilly this season? The fox left the garage and went out the front door to feel the cold air of the winter. This isn't normal. Something's not right about this weather.<p>

"It wasn't cold like this before." Tails said by coming in the house to get his coat and scarf. "I gotta get to Sonic and the others." He left his house and flew up in the sky to get to the home of the mobians.

* * *

><p>In the GUN Headquarters, the soldiers were reporting that the weather was getting colder and worse for them to get out for the mission, and the Commander wasn't very pleased about it. When Rouge reported that she found a gold jar in the neighborhood and it has a DNA of a mobian that is not in this world at all. After the test, everyone was shocked to see that this mobian has the power of ice, and she is the queen of the world of ice. The Ice Queen.<p>

"Commander Tower, she should be around somewhere." One of the men said. "We will have to put her down to make her stop the coldness."

"We need to find out the reason first." Abraham said. "Attention GUN Headquarters! We have a white wolf on the loose. She has the power of ice, and she might be dangerous to encounter." Rouge and Shadow came in with Omega. They hear that there is a possible new enemy around the city, but with ice. That's something they never encounter before.

"So, there's the Ice Queen, huh?" Rouge asks. "Well, this shouldn't be hard to take her down. We can contact Blaze if we could. Ice isn't good against fire."

"That may be, but she could be powerful." Shadow spoke. "We have to keep up our guard and steer clear from her space so we don't get frozen."

"Team Dark." Abraham spoke. "You sure you can handle this yourselves? Well, stay warm out there. This winter will have you all cold shoulders." Rouge has her black coat on with a scarf, and Shadow only has a red scarf on, and Omega doesn't need anything, he has engines to keep him warm up for a fight. "We wish you all good luck out there. And Rouge, if you could, try to contact Sonic and the others. We want to make sure they are aware of this mess."

"Of course, Commander Tower." Rouge said. "I do have to check on my knuckle-head and the Master Emerald anyway." Shadow rolled his eyes a bit. They left the HQ, and feel the snow hitting them. "Ugh. Feels like a blizzard coming in already. What is that Ice Queen planning? Freeze us to death?"

"We will find out when we find her." Shadow said, pushing through. Omega begins to scan the snow and found the ice streets not too far ahead.

**"THE ICE QUEEN IS HEADING TOWARDS THE CITY. BUILDINGS, STREETS, AND SIDEWALKS ARE ALMOST COMPLETELY FROZEN." **Omega said.

"We've got to hurry." Rouge said. "Shadow, if one of us couldn't deal with this weather-"

"We can make it, Rouge." Shadow told her. "How hard could it be to find this Ice Queen, huh?

* * *

><p>In Amy's apartment, she is watching the news, and there is a weather report that the winter is getting colder than ever, and the snow is falling heavily around Station Square. Amy looked out the window and saw that the ice is forming outside the glass.<p>

"Oh no!" Amy cried out. She tried to open the window, but the ice is so cold, and she had to pull her hands away. "What is going on?" She grabs a red coat and head out of her apartment. Leaving the building, she can see the cars swerving around the roads as the ice is appearing on the streets. "Is that...ice?" Amy wondered. She turned to see Snowflake marching towards the streets with the look in her eyes. Below her feet, there is ice pouring out towards the streets and it spreads every inch of the sidewalk and buildings, freezing everything.

"This winter is weak for my taste. I cannot let my powers grew weak." Snowflake says and moves her hands up in the air, and blizzard shoots up in the sky and the clouds are turned white. Snow and hail are falling. Everyone around Snowflake are rushing in the buildings to get warm from the cold air. Amy watched in shock and turned back to the white wolf. "People of this world will have to deal with the winter of mine. They will be thankful. They will never see the sun..." Snowflake says as she continues to walk down the icy street.

"So...she's the cause of this." Amy whispered.

"Psst. Amy." A voice says by the corner. Amy turned to see Tails and Cream there. She went over to them and explained that the wolf is the cause of the coldest winter, and Tails told Amy that she must go with him and Cream to Knothole. Sonic has to know about this. Everyone must know and figure out how to stop Snowflake.

"I may like the winter because of snow and Christmas, but not cold like this!" Amy said. "If this goes on after Christmas and New Year's, there will never be spring or summer."

"That's the thing. This mobian we just saw is from here." Tails said. "We're asking for a fight, we want to know where she came from and why she is doing this to our world."

"Mr. Sonic will think of something, I'm sure of it." Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Right. Let's go to Knothole right now! I hope that place isn't frozen there!" Amy said. So, the three ran off to leave the city.

* * *

><p>"So, the white wolf is the cause of this, huh?" Sonic asked, wearing a light brown scarf and a red coat. "Where is she now?"<p>

"Station Square, and everything is almost completely frozen." Tails replied. "So, everyone must stay away from the snow and stay warm. Who knows how dangerous this wolf is?" Sally came over to Sonic with a worried look.

"Sonic, you sure you can handle this yourself?" She asked. Sonic smiled at her.

"Yeah, Sal. Don't worry about me." He replied. "Okay, everybody. Stay down here for warmth. I'll be back soon!" Sonic rushed out the doors. Sally and Amy cupped their hands together, but they went over to the fire to stay warm. Tails took out the tablet to check on the weather, and it was close to 55 digress! Tails looked at the doors of Knothole, hoping that his friend will make it back okay.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Sonic meets Snowflake***

* * *

><p>Sonic is running through the snowy fields and feel the cold air hitting him. But that won't stop him from finding this wolf who caused this. He pass by the trees but slipped on the ice. Sonic groaned a little and look down at the frozen lake. He formed a smile. He starts to ice skate.<p>

"If only there's an audience." Sonic says to himself as he skates. "Like the ones from the Olympic Winter Games I went with Mario." Then, he felt a wind hitting him. He stopped skating and look up to see a figure coming towards the frozen lake. Sonic didn't recognize the creature, and he can see that she is wearing a blue outfit, nothing warm to wear either. "Hey, isn't that-?" Sonic wondered, but the white wolf stopped at her tracks to see him there. She gave him a look that is unpleasant.

"Tell me who you are and why should I let you live?" Snowflake asked with a look. Sonic got off of the lake and stood in the snow.

"So, you're the one who causes this weather, huh?" Sonic asked. "You don't look like a threat to me, but your powers are out of the line around here. If you keep this up, everyone in this world will be frozen. Let's talk this out." Sonic came up to get close to the wolf who stood on her guard. "Undo what you did, so we can all have a normal cold weather." Snowflakes has her hands glow light blue. She sticks one of them out. Sonic stepped away from her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, stranger. I will be weakened if I do so." She said. "Now, get out of my way or else..." Sonic made a smirk. He rolls into a ball and charge at the white wolf. He hits her to knock her down. Snowflake growled and got on her feet and uses her ice power on the hedgehog who rolls away from the ice. "How dare you attack the Ice Queen!" Snowflake said, snarling. Sonic got on his feet and ran towards her, ready to punch her, but Snowflake dodged and kick his head from behind. Sonic grunted and land on the snow. He quickly got up and see Snowflake forming a sword that was made of ice.

"Look, we can stop this fight if you agree to stop this kind of weather!" Sonic told her, but Snowflake didn't listen. She charges at him with her ice sword. She swings at him, but Sonic ducked down as the sword nearly touches him. He can feel the chill from the weapon. It's really that cold. He rolled away from her and kick her back to make her fly against the tree, and the snow fell from the branches. Snowflake shook a little and glared at Sonic who smirked.

"Such a quick little pest, aren't you?" She asked. "Well, I can slow you down."

"Slow me down? I like to see you try." Sonic said with a chuckle. Snowflake made a roll and kick his chest to make him fall to the snow. Sonic grunted a little but he was pinned down to the snow, Snowflake is looking down at him with a glare. Before Sonic could escape her, he felt her cold hand over his chest. Her hand glows light blue. "What're you-" Sonic started until he felt something painfully sharp on his chest, but it goes through his heart! "Ugggghhh!" Sonic cried out in agony. Snowflake took her hand away from and slap his face to make him fall down to the snow.

"You made a mistake, hedgehog. A very bad mistake. You are lucky that I didn't freeze you, but...you will be in time." She said. "I really wish I haven't done that to you, but...you left me no choice." Sonic had his hand over his chest where he feels his heart beating, but it's so cold on that side of his body.

"...What did you do to me?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"You will soon have a frozen heart." Snowflake replied. "You got in my way, and...I have to put that frozen spell on you. No one fights the Ice Queen." Before Sonic could get up, Snowflake took off. Sonic's heart was cursed. He will be frozen.

"I gotta get back to the others. Tails should know what to do with this spell." Sonic says, running in speed to return to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Sally was pacing around the room in worry, and the door opened and there is Sonic coming in. She ran up to him to embrace him, but found out something wrong. Frost was seen on his chest where his heart is. Looks like he got into a fight with the wolf who caused the cold weather. When she touches his arms, he is cold from outside. She brought him over by the fire.<p>

"Oh, Sonic. Thank goodness you're alright. What happened?" She asked.

"Well, she happens to be the Ice Queen. She said she can't stop this weather because it will weaken her powers. She needs to stay cold." Sonic replied. "And...she did something to my heart right here." He gestured the frost area on his chest. "I was cursed..."

"She did what on you?"

"My heart will be frozen anytime soon, and I will be frozen as well." Sonic said. "Sally, this is serious. I need to be free from this curse before it's too late!"

"Oh god." Sally said. "Okay. Come on, we'll talk to the doctor and Tails will figure something out for you."

"It better be fast." Sonic told her. "I can't slow down now. We have an Ice Queen to stop."

* * *

><p>Snowflake walked up the hills and look down to see the city way below her. In heart, she felt very guilty of putting Sonic under a spell that will freeze him to death. But, she didn't have a choice. Snowflake must find her way back to her own world to stop Celest. Her hands glow and she began to make her own ice kingdom for a time being.<p>

"This world is after me like I'm a criminal. I must make a sacred place." She said as the ice forms from the snowy grounds. Ice stair cases, doors, windows, everything that the kingdom needs. She walked up the steps and opened the doors. "If anyone gets in here, I will throw them out by force..." She walked in her ice castle and the doors close behind her.


End file.
